bleachnewsoulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldoris
(Vasto Lorde) | birthplace = | birthday = March 22 | age =2000+ | gender = Male | height = 7'3 | weight = 290 | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | division = | previous division = | profession = | previous profession = | partner =Asteria | previous partner = | base of operations =Black Pit,Hueco Mundo | relatives = | education = Consumed Hollows | marital status =Single | signature =... | shikai = | bankai = |tblColour = |textColour =#FFFFFF }} Aldoris () is a Vasto Lorde class residing in the depths of and has been known though whispers as The Beast of the Black Pit (). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: Aldoris's spiritual pressure is formidable, incredible in reality. His power that is mustered up within him is actually on par with ..... strength. Aldoris's incredible spiritual power is even admired by ...., who see's his power as a "Triple S-Class" threat. His spiritual pressure is a pure black, a void color that is also unique for it seems to have a rather matte look to it rather than a truly menacing look to it. Aldoris's materialized spiritual pressure tends to crawl and feel around anything it touches or anything that is nearby. It almost looks as if it was analyzing it and trying to figure out what it was. Although this strange feature of his Spiritual pressure may seem weak and overall sluggish, his power and the density of his immense spiritual pressure is enough to make up for his it's lack of rapidity. The area that the spiritual pressure is affecting becomes rather constricted, hard to breathe, and overall treacherous even for ones with spiritual pressure equal to his own. Immense Strength: Fueled by both his vast spiritual power and his unflappable drive to fight, the muscle tissue in his body can exert forces far beyond that of most arrancar. In battle, this unrelenting physical force backs up his borderline-suicidal strikes with tremendous damage-dealing capability, making even skilled blocking techniques somewhat ineffective. The shock of a parried strike can still snap bones, break weapons, and throw skilled swordsmen out of stance. Masochistic Durability: Aldoris's abilities in the ways of durability is different than most due to the fact that it is masochistic rather than being strong or enhanced in some way. Aldoris takes pleasure in the pain he takes, actually further energizing his ability to fight ferociously despite the blood he loses from it. Although the sight, taste and smell of blood is one of his driving factors to his fury he can in fact succumb to blood loss exhaustion however it will take quite a good beating of blood loss to take him down completely. High-Speed Regeneration: An usually given up by hollows during the evolution process, Aldoris has the ability to heal his wounds with incredible speed. He is even able to grow its arm back, within just seconds of losing it. Unlike most who is able to regenerate, he is able to heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain. When in the processes of regenerating, Reiryoku erupts from the wound then begins healing. In addition, if his entire body is damaged or ripped apart. He is still able to heal if he is left alone for an amount of time. Devorador (食い, Kui; Spanish for "Devourer," Japanese for "Eater"): Is the main ability used by Aldoris that caused others to fear him while in Hueco Mundo. While all hollows have the ability to consume other to increase their strength, Aldoris use of it was know to be unique among them. Using this ability Aldoris would not only consume a hollow but their memories and abilities as well or simply absorb parts of the targeted hollow; allowing him to make it his own. Over the years Aldoris gained the ability to absorb the energy from hollows; causing them to revert to a previous evolution. Evolución (進化 Shinka; Spanish and Japanese for "Evolution): Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), ''Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): A standard ability of all hollow, Aldoris is capable of firing a Cero. His Cero takes a reddish black color, which he is able to fire from her hand or finger. *'Bala '(虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): While being capable of firing a Bala at quick speed, he mostly will not use this ability. *'''Vacuum Bullet (空弾,Karatama): A variant of the Bala technique. Aldoris gathers and hardens Reishi around his fist. The then thrust his hand toward a target with his fingers pointing out. Which releases a powerful and quick Bala, in a straight line. It capable of piercing though an object. Upon exiting the object, it releases a bust of energy. *'Escopeta Cero' (Spanish for; Shotgun Zero): A more widespread version of the Cero, Aldoris gathers Cero energy around his arm. Upon getting close to an opponent he thrust his hand forward, thus releasing the energy in a widespread blast. While this attack is great at a close range, it looses its power the further away it is from the opponent. *'Cero Hender' (虚閃 (セロ), Seroken; Spanish for "Zero Rend", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Blade"): A unique variant of the Cero that he developed while wondering the lands of Hueco Mundo. In order to use this technique, Aldoris gathers concentrated spiritual energy into his finger(s). Then with a movement akin to a slashing motion he releases a bladed like Cero which is capable of cutting objects with ease. **'Trituración Cero Hender' (八つ裂き虚閃 (セロ), Yatsuzaki Seroken; Spanish for "Shredding Zero Rend", Japanese for "Tearing Hollow Flash Blade"): A much larger and more powerful version of the Cero Hender. Instead of gathering spiritual energy into his finger(s), Aldoris gathers it into his entire forearm. Then like the Cero Hender, with a slashing motion he releases a large bladed wave which is capable of destroying objects with ease. Unlike the Cero Hender, he is able use this with his legs as well. *'Dioses Negros Cero' (Spanish for "Black Gods Zero"): Aldoris squeezes both fists and bites his tongue/lip, drawing blood from his palms and mouth to fuel three separate Gran Rey Ceros. Each of these balls of energy are a different color. The one in his left hand is green, representing the energy of trees and plants. The one in his right hand is brown, representing the soil and earth. And the one in his mouth is light blue, representing the sky of the human world. Once launched, the separate Gran Rey Ceros fly for approximately ten feet before combining into a massive, midnight black ball of swirling, destructive Reiatsu. After pausing for a moment, during which time it pulses and swells to twice its size, the mass of energy explodes forwards at a speed beyond imagination, ripping the air itself apart as it obliterates anything in its way. Upon impact with a large amount of physical matter or a powerful enough counterattack, the Dioses Negros Cero explodes, releasing enough energy to threaten an extinction-level event in the human world. The sheer shock-wave alone can part the skies for dozens of miles and pulverize a mountain straight into the ground. Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") : Is a unique ability possessed by , It allows them to hared their skin in order to withstand attacks. Aldoris has shown the ability to activate and deactivate this ability in a moments notice. *'Acorazar Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron Armor," Japanese for "Armored Steel Skin") Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Like some Arrancars, Aldoris is able to measure and locate spiritual pressure. He stated that the total range he is able to sense is roughly half a mile. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): *'Sonído Baile' (舞響転 (ソニードホーム), Hōmu sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Dance," Japanese for "Dancing Sound Ceremony"): *'Escalón' (Spanish for; Step): A shortened version of the Sonido; instead of disappearing completely in a flash step, Aldoris will focus the energy of the Sonído to his heels and the lower part of his calves instead of his entire feet. With that, the speed of the Sonido will be focused into a short, quick dash of speed that will most likely create a blurring image of Aldoris as he moves. The speed and momentum of the Escalon allows him to throw an incredibly powerful punch from it's momentum. Trivia *